New Life
by DGAF-Chick
Summary: Enter the world of human.. and unleash the vampires within.
1. Preface

**PREFACE.**

Cold. Dark. Wet.  
I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I was subconsciously aware of my arms thrashing either side of me, searching for some form of support; some sign of safety. I screamed his name, but I knew he wouldn't come. My body was slowly shutting down, but I knew I had to fight. I had to. For him. For Stefan..


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Mmm. Waffles. I could smell them so vividly; taste them on my tongue. The glorious aroma drifted from beneath my bedroom door, across the room, signalling the morning had arrived and Jenna was awake.

With a reluctant groan, I pushed back my duvet and stepped heavily out of bed. My feet found my slippers as I ran a hand lazily through my hair. I made my way out of my room, descending the stairs quickly, the magnified smell of awaiting breakfast making my stomach growl all the more.

As I entered the kitchen, my eyes sought out the food I anticipated. I passed a soft, sleepy smile onto my Aunt as I took a seat, hungrily loading food onto my plate. A quiet chuckle sounded behind me, followed by Jenna's gentle, amused voice..

"Someone's hungry!"

I turned to see her shaking her head as she magically produced more waffles and complimented my plate. Laughing once more, she washed her hands and exited the kitchen; fumbling with the messy bun atop her head as she went.

I sighed as my gaze fell upon the window; the new morning light streaming sluggishly through it. Outside I could see the front porch, looking as familiar as ever, reminding me of my childhood which was devastatingly cut short. I shook my head to clear my unwanted thoughts, averting my attention back to my breakfast as I feasted some more. Today was going to be a long one and reflecting on the past was not going to make it easier. Today was my first step into the future. Another stage of life would be cut short today.. but this time, it would be optional.

Once my hunger had been sated, I made my way back to my room. For a long while, I just stood in front of my mirror; looking at myself. It had been many a time when I'd wondered what he saw in me. Yes, I looked just like her. Like Katherine.. But what else did he see? He loved me because I wasn't her. I was different. I was..

"Damon!"

My thought had been stopped midway as another face accompanied my own in the mirror. His name left my lips in a startled manner as I abruptly spun on my heel to face him. I nodded once as I registered the serious expression he held. Damon meant business. My voice matched his expression as I quietly spoke into the room.

"You came."

He nodded once, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"You call, I come. I'm easy like that, Elena."

He shrugged nonchalantly as he looked me over. Self consciously, I tightened my robe around myself, internally cursing for not getting dressed, pre Damon's arrival. I inhaled deeply as I crossed the room, perching lightly on the edge of my bed, my eyes tracing patterns on the floor. Damon's voice rang crisp, clear in the large room..

"Are you sure about this, Elena?"

I could feel his eyes boring into me; hear the subtle uncertainty in his voice. I nodded slowly as I raised my gaze from the floor, my jaw clenched tightly as I met his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, Damon. I'm sure. I want to be.." Whispering almost inaudibly.. "..a vampire."


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**[Stefan's POV]  
**  
My head was throbbing. I reached up to rub small circles with my index finger on my temple as I slowly sat up. Where _was_ I? Groaning quietly, I took in my surroundings. I was in.. the _basement_? Yes. Definitely the basement.

Sitting upright against the rough wall, I cleared my sandpaper-like throat; it felt like I'd swallowed a razor whole. I shook my head as I tried to remember how I'd gotten here. After a spending a few minutes consumed in deep thought, I came to the conclusion that I just.. didn't know. Not liking the lack of information, I decided it was time to get out of here. I got to my feet and headed toward the gated entrance, using the wall as support.

With a quiet grunt, I pulled at the wrought iron gate. It didn't budge. With a little more strength, I tried again. The gate just wouldn't move.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself; shaking my head.

I could feel the anger boiling up inside me as I craned my head around the gate, peering into the darkness for any sign of my captivator.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out into the pitch black cavern, my voice echoing off the surrounding walls.

No response followed. A frustrated growl left my lips as I lividly lashed out at the gate; kicking it with my frustration. There shouldn't have been any reason why I, _vampire_, could not move this gate. It should have crumbled at my fingers!

I resumed my place against the coarse, jagged wall, the uneven surface pressing uncomfortably into my back. Folding my arms across my chest, I leaned my head against the wall, staring at the ceiling - invisible in the darkness - as I regrasped my train of thought.

"There must be another reason as to why this gate won't open," I thought to myself. "Should it have been another, it would have easily been opened. No. There has _got_ to be something more behind this. Whoever has held me prisoner, in my own house, must have known the gate wouldn't have been able to secure me. They must have found _other_ means to make the gate unmoveable and.."

Orb. An orb of light had just appeared in the room, illuminating the entire basement and stopping my train of thought in its tracks. I swiftly jolted to my feet, my brow furrowed with curiosity and caution as I slowly approached the small ball of light, which was innocently hovering at the far end of the room, slightly above my eye-level. Outstretching an arm above my head, I guardedly probed the orb with a reluctant finger. It shimmered lightly, causing the shadows to dance on the walls. I frowned at my new form of company as my mind raced. If this miniature globe of light really was here, then its producer - and possibly my captivator - must also be.. Right?

**[Gilbert House, Elena's Bedroom. Damon's POV.]  
**  
I inhaled deeply. The sweet scent of Elena's perfume filled my senses. I could feel the fear she possessed emanating from her with every laboured breath she took; hear her fragile heart racing wildly in her chest. Elena's eyes were on the floor; they seemed to be boring a deep hole into the carpet of her bedroom as she waited for me to complete the task which she could not complete herself. I tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, my fingers lightly tracing her cheek, causing the subtle redness of a blush to appear.

Smirking, I raised my hand, softly cupping her chin with my thumb and index finger, tilting her face up toward my own, our eyes meeting midway. For a long second, we both stood stationary, gazing into the others eyes. I silently promised her I wouldn't hurt her. Not Elena. Not ever.

Slowly I lowered my head, my lips descending toward Elena's slender neck as my grip left her chin and my hand rested on the opposing side of her neck. Instantly, my eyes reverted to their red form, my fangs protruding in my mouth. I closed my eyes, allowing my senses to take over as my fangs grazed over her neck. Just as I was about to make the bite, my mind hurtled back, causing me to intake a sharp breath and rapidly retreat from Elena's neck. With colossal force, the previous memory vividly flashed before my eyes..

**[Elena's bedroom. Three months ago.]  
**  
I was sat on the window-seat of Elena's room, listening to her whilst she pottered about in her bathroom, most likely preparing for bed.

"Cute PJ's" I'd smirked, as she'd entered her room.

"I'm tired, Damon" she had replied.

Composing myself for what was to come, I'd rose from the window-seat and crossed the room to stand before Elena. I'd raised my arm to reveal the vervain necklace of hers that I had with me.

"I brought you this.." I'd stated.

"I thought that was gone." had been Elena's response, surprise and relief in her voice.

I'd shaken my head at her words, slipping in a wink as the necklace remained suspended in midair, clasped between two of my fingers.

"Thank you" Elena had smiled, as she reached out to take the necklace.

My reaction had been instantaneous. I'd retracted my hand, a serious look on my face. Elena's hand dropped as her expression changed to match my own.

"Please give it back." She'd half asked, half told me.

"I just have to say something.." I'd told her as I took a small step forward.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena had challenged, catching me slightly off guard.

"Well, because what I'm about to say is.. probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." I'd answered.

"Damon, don't go there." Elena had responded.

"No. I just have to say it once." I posed, stepping ultimately closer. "You just need to hear it." I nodded slowly.. "I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this. I don't deserve you.. but my brother does." I had nodded and placed a soft kiss atop Elena's forehead. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this.." I locked my gaze onto hers as I compelled her, forever erasing her memory of this declaration.. "but you do."

**[Present time, Elena's bedroom.]**

As I was flung back into the present, I became aware of Elena whispering my name; the word layered with confusion and concern. My brow was deeply furrowed as I looked down at her, searching her expression as my mind recalculated. If I turned Elena now.. she would remember. The compulsion would wear off and she would know of my confession. With one last glance at those chocolate brown eyes, I released my grip on Elena's neck and leaped from the window at inhuman speed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, guys! Your reviews are amazing! Keep them coming! **** xo**


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE.**

**[Elena's POV]  
**  
I closed my eyes as I felt Damon's fangs graze across my neck. His breath warm on my skin, making me shudder lightly in anticipation of the bite to come. Abruptly, he jerked his head back. His eyes unseeing, as he stared blankly at the far wall; his mind obviously elsewhere. I frowned at him in confusion for a few seconds, pausing before I whispered his name..

"Damon..?" I questioned.

He looked down at me, his expression almost.. pained. I swallowed dryly, waiting for him to say something. _Anything_. My breath caught in my throat as he vanished before my eyes; I'd blinked and he'd gone.. via the window.

Confused and bewildered over what had just happened, I retreated to my bed. I curled up into a little ball in the centre of the vast space, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin atop them as I encapsulated myself in my duvet.

Today had been the day I'd wanted to make the change. The day I'd wanted to put an end to my human life and step, fully committed, tenaciously, into the world of vampire. If anyone, it should have been _me_ that had second thoughts of going through with the plan. But, _Damon_? Why would _Damon_ ever have..?

My thought remained unelaborated, rudimentary, as sleep secured me under its wings.

**[Stefan's POV]  
**  
She glided into the basement; the locked gate no issue to her as she stepped right through it. My brow creased with confusion at the expression on her face. A sly, triumphant smile lay across her lips as her hands found refuge on her hips. She tilted her head slightly, secrecy in her eyes as she uttered my name..

"Stefan." the word echoed.

"Bonnie!" I gushed, my voice full of overwhelming enthusiasm. "You're here!"

I could feel the relief building inside of me as I tasted the first signs of freedom approaching. Instead of my captivator, it had been my rescuer who had arrived. I took no notice of the look on Bonnie's face as I crossed the room with a few quick strides, coming to stand directly in front of her. Her hand shot out immediately, palm faced toward me, halting me in my tracks. The frown was forced to return to my face in response to her actions. Bewildered, I repeated her name dubiously..

"Bonnie..?"

She didn't respond. The only movement she made was to replace her outstretched arm back onto her hip. For what felt like almost a century, we stood staring at each other. I knew there was a mystified expression splayed across my face; the complete opposite of her conquering look.

"You have to help me get out of here. I don't know _how_ I got here, or _why_ I'm here but I need your help to get out.." the words came pouring out of my mouth hurriedly. "The gate.. it's _enchanted_ or something an-"

My explanation of the situation was abruptly cut short as Bonnie's amused laugh filled the basement. Her eyes were lit up, laced with entertainment as she shook her head. She gave me a pointed look as her sly smile transitioned into an enthralling grin. Slowly, she removed her hands from her hips, letting them drop to her sides as she took a small step forward. Turning unexpectedly to the side, she began to circle me.. the laughter never once coming to a stop.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan.." she cooed between never ceasing laughter. "How _silly_ of you."

I was thoroughly perplexed as yet another amused laugh sounded from Bonnie's mouth. My head flitted from side to side as she continued her circling.

"Why would I free you when I went to all this trouble to detain you in the first place?" she asked, pausing in front of me and arching a brow in emphasis to her question, before resuming her previous task of circling me. "It wasn't easy you know." she laughed, stopping behind me and leaning up to whisper in my ear. "You put up quite the fight."

By this point, the anger which had been gradually growing became too much. How could this be _Bonnie_? Why would she imprison me in the basement of my own house? Rendering me incapable of leaving due to enchanting my only means of escape? What could possibly be her reason for doing this? The questions whirred uncontrollably around my mind; I spun on my heel, my arm darting out in front of me and closing around Bonnie's throat as I pinned her to the far wall. My fingers maintained a firm grip around her neck as my eyes narrowed in on hers.

"This was _you_, Bonnie?" I questioned, my voice oozing the antagonism I felt.

"Of course not, moron." sounded Katherine's cynical voice, echoing throughout the room.

Shocked, I released Bonnie's throat. Stepping back horrified, I stared at her speechlessly. The voice. It had definitely been Katherine's.. but it had come from _Bonnie's_ mouth..?

"It's not nice, is it, Stefan? Being locked up? Having no way to get out?" questioned Bonnie, in Katherine's voice. "I just thought it'd be.. suitable for you to receive a little of your own medicine. Bonnie here was just my little helper in completing my task.." laughed Katherine, gesturing at Bonnie's body; the body she had clearly possessed.

"But you're.. you're locked in the tomb. How could you possibly.." I thought aloud, my own words sounding pathetic as they struck my ears.

Katherine sighed dramatically, rolling Bonnie's eyes as she casually leaned against the wall, folding Bonnie's arms across her chest.

"Well, it only figures you wouldn't know, Stefan." she replied. "Technically I still am in the glorious tomb. The little witch, however, decided to pay me a visit which is when I decided that my boredom.. needed a little bit of a cure." smirking, she continued. "Her lifeless body currently lies at the entrance to my wonderful crypt and I was able to create this.." she motioned to Bonnie's body, "..holographic image of her body in order to have a little.. fun, from within the tomb.."

Katherine, in Bonnie's body, paused to stare at me, the endless sly smirk positioned on her face. Her words were slowly beginning to sink in. The person, who stood before me, was in fact not Bonnie, but Katherine. She had taken Bonnie's physical form for herself in order to imprison me. I scoffed under my breath as I realised the reality of the situation.

"Did you know that even though I'm presently just a replication of Bonnie, I have still acquired all of her powers?" Katherine questioned smugly. "It's rather.. _awe-inspiring_.. if you ask me.." she concluded, malicious intent written in her eyes.

With a slight tilt of her head and a narrowing of those eyes, I found myself on the dusty basement floor, clutching my head as intense pain rocketed through my body. My airways were slowly tightening as the inevitable blackness came over me..

"Goodbye, Stefan." were the last whispered words I heard.


End file.
